


MJ's First Call

by Machiavelien



Series: Spideychelle Prompts [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, College Student Michael Jones, College Student Peter Parker, F/M, Feelings Realization, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiavelien/pseuds/Machiavelien
Summary: Peter is MJ's first call in a time of need, and they realize what they mean to each other.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Spideychelle Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729360
Comments: 17
Kudos: 100





	MJ's First Call

**Author's Note:**

> So this prompt literally took me a year??? I just needed time to feel more confident as a writer to tackle such a heavy subject. I'm still not sure if I've figured out how to angst properly, but here we are.  
> 
> 
> Tumblr prompt: Could you write one where maybe michelle finds out that she is pregnant and because she and peter are still in college shes unsure about whether or not she wants to keep the baby but then before they can really make a decision she miscarries and the two of them have to deal with that together?

MJ doesn't know how she's going to tell him, if she wants to tell him anything. It was her fault, really, even if it took two people to get into this mess. She was the one who insisted he could just pull out, too excited and drunk to care about the consequences. 

Fucking irresponsible, she berates herself again.

But it was so hot at the time, and she still gets turned on thinking about it. 

She could feel when Peter had begun to swell and twitch inside her, and heard him groan hard with his face buried in her neck as they kept going, getting closer and closer.

He was on the edge and he knew, deep inside, just like she did, that he was supposed to pull out before he came. But neither of them could bring themselves to stop—it felt too good and she'd waited so long to finally have him. Then in one mind-numbing, reckless moment, everything changed.

They're only juniors in college. What are they supposed to do with a baby? Do they make laptop bags that double as baby harnesses? MJ sighs heavily, thinking of the two lines on the pregnancy test that delineated her life into the Before and After of her new reality. 

Maybe she doesn't know what to say to Peter because she doesn't know what she wants to do.

After swearing to herself that she would never make the same mistakes her older sister did, MJ finds herself in an uncomfortably similar situation. Gayle also got pregnant at nineteen, married her high school boyfriend and dropped out of college.

MJ refuses to drop out of school, and she definitely isn't going to make Peter marry her in a shotgun wedding. They’re barely even dating, still on the cusp of admitting what they want from each other. 

What the fuck is she going to tell him? And what is she going to do?

But a week later, MJ ends up not having to decide any of it. 

It started out as a dull, lower-back ache that MJ assumed signaled her period, but then she remembered the two lines, and the cramps got heavier. 

Soon the pressure became painful, and when she started spotting, she frantically searched for her phone, dialing the one person she'd call in an emergency, even this one.

"Can you come over? I need you," she says shakily.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" asks Peter. "Just stay there, I'm swinging over right now." A thwip sound is followed by the call ending.

Miscarriages are pretty common in the first trimester, MJ reads. The bleeding and cramping can end quickly, or it may last for several hours. Hers ends up somewhere in between, maybe an hour of cramps that wavered from uncomfortable but manageable, to sharp and sudden.

Meanwhile, Peter is pacing all over her room, frantically muttering that this was all his fault. 

"You'll have to be more specific, since you always think everything is your fault," she tried to joke at one point, when the pain subsided for a bit. 

Taking her into his arms, Peter presses his forehead against hers, tracing the edge of her cheek with a shaking finger. "What if what's happening to you, what if it's all my fault? My spidey genes, my radioactive cells, what if that's causing the miscarriage?"

"I don't know," she says honestly, wrapping her arms around her knees and wiping her eyes dry on her sleeve. But she knows that she doesn't blame Peter for it; a series of decisions and random chance led them here, and all that matters is that they're dealing with the consequences together.

Peter stays with her the whole time, and his reliable and comforting presence is what anchors her to the present and distracts her from what's happening to her body. He holds her in between her visits to the bathroom, rubbing her back and lets her bury her face in his chest to cry when she needs to. 

After the worst of the physical pain is over, MJ starts to feel some semblance of relief, and then guilt from feeling relief, and then the hints of grief, all rolled up inside her like a knot. 

"How are you feeling?" Peter asks.

"I feel… relieved," she admits. "Is that terrible? I mean, I also feel kind of sad, but mostly relieved. I'd just rather get a chance to do it right next time, be ready for it."

"You're not terrible," he assures her, closing his arms around her shoulders, and rocks them gently as they sit on her bed together.

"What about you? Are you disappointed?"

He thinks about it before responding, exhaling slowly when he finally says, "No, I'm not. I'm sorry you had to go through that, but I'm... not disappointed, I think."

He runs his fingers through his hair a few times, trying to say something else but changing his mind a few times. Finally, he takes a deep breath and takes both of her hands in his. "It's just.. this whole thing just made me realize how much I want to be with you, MJ. For everything—the good stuff, the not-so-good stuff, even the unplanned scary stuff, just all of it. I think… together, we can take on anything."

MJ slips her fingers through his and squeezes his hand. Peter was the first person she thought to call when she was in trouble, and even if they aren't together, she thinks he'd still be her first call, and it’s not because he's Spider-Man.

"I want to be with you, too. For everything." The confession feels good, and not as terrifying as she imagined. MJ knocks her shoulder into Peter's, still sniffling but trying to make him laugh. "Starting with a trip to the drugstore for condoms."

It works, and Peter lets out a watery chuckle and presses a kiss on her cheek.


End file.
